Law Student
by BlackRoseDragon13
Summary: Itachi x Hinata oneshot. Itachi is asked a favor by a student in his brother's high school class. He complies, but things don't play out quite how anyone expected. AU.


He had a pencil clenched gently between his teeth when a rap sounded at the door. Glancing up, he removed the utensil and asked, "Yes?"

Opening the portal with a slight creak, Sasuke stuck his head through. "Oh, sorry...are you studying?"

Itachi laid his pencil into the spine of his book, closing it with a light flap. "Not anymore. What do you need, Sasuke?"

The high school student shuffled slightly. "Well, I have a bit of a problem..."

"Yes?"

"Well, there's this guy from school who needs to do a career interview, and uh...turns out he knows you're a law student, so he asked if you could answer his questions. Apparently it's the field he wants to go into."

"I see...well, I don't think it would be a problem."

Sasuke perked a brow. "Really? It's not too big of a pain?"

"Of course not. When did he require my presence?"

"Well, he's in the grade above me, but I told him he could just come here, if it wasn't a bother. I told him tomorrow might work – I'll call him and let him know it's all right." The younger boy shrugged. "No idea how long he'll keep you, but probably not long."

"Very well. I'll make a point of being home tomorrow, then." Itachi glanced at his watch. "Anyway, I believe I'm done for today. What's the boy's name?"

"Neji Hyuuga."

"Hyuuga?" Itachi paused, but shook off his hesitation. "I see. Well, it will be a break from the monotony, at least."

.oOo.

Itachi wasn't quite sure what to expect for his interview – he'd never been asked for one before. He decided to wear business casual, wanting to at least look the part. His long hair was tied into a tail behind his head, though a few short strands still managed to escape and frame his face. When Sasuke walked in from school, he glanced up and gave a smile. "Hello, Sasuke."

The younger brother nodded his head, letting his guest in behind him. But it wasn't a boy.

It was a girl.

Itachi blinked.

Seeing his brother hesitate, Sasuke explained, "Neji just so happened to get sick – he wasn't in school today."

"...I see."

The female bowed a bit. "I'm Neji's cousin, Hinata...he a-asked me to keep his appointment, as he didn't want to appear rude. If it's okay...I-I'll cover his questions and record your answers, so that he can review it when he's feeling better." She gave him a soft, shy smile, and Itachi found himself unconsciously smiling back.

"That should work just fine," he agreed, nodding. "As long as you have all of the questions for us to cover, I see no reason why he can't get all the answers he needs."

"Thank you." She fidgeted nervously. "Though I just h-hope I can do this well enough as to not disappoint him."

Itachi chuckled. "I'm sure everything will be fine. Here – we'll just sit in the living room and have a chat. No need to be nervous, Hinata. I promise I'll be on my best behavior."

She blushed. "Oh, that's n-not what I meant! I just...I can be a bit f-forgetful...and clumsy...I don't want to mess up..." She glanced to one side, looking deflated.

"I'm sure you'll be fine," Itachi replied firmly, but only to assuage her fears. He walked into the sitting room, perching on a lounge chair and bringing one leg up over the other. Hinata took a place – hesitantly – upon a couch, looking small as she reached into her jacket pocket. From it she drew a folded piece of paper, which unraveled to reveal a list of questions. From her backpack she retrieved a notepad and pencil, opened and ready to record.

"Um..." She blinked several times before taking a breath. "H-how have you enjoyed your courses in the law p-program?"

"Very well," Itachi replied. "I have always been of a studious mind, so the chance to expand my knowledge is one I have taken eagerly. The law is a complex thing, and the classes required to even begin to understand it take effort to absorb and understand. But I'm sure that anyone dedicated enough can put forth the proper effort and become a successful practitioner of law." He gave a charming smile at the end of his answer, and watched as Hinata carefully wrote it down.

While her head was bent to write, he did his best to take in what she looked like. Baggy white cargo pants met lilac sneakers, which matched the jacket around her shoulders. The loose-fitting fabric hid much of her figure, but not completely – he could still get a sense that she was fairly curvaceous. Long midnight hair with an almost violet shimmer was straight as a blade, cascading down nearly to her hip. And when she finally looked back up at him, he caught sight of her family's characteristic eyes: a pale lavender. Hers, however, we much softer and kinder than most Hyuuga he had had the chance to meet.

"There we go!" She giggled a little, apparently starting to feel a bit more comfortable. "Next question: do you think the p-program is suitable in length? Does it feel like you will have e-enough time to learn all you need to know?"

They bantered back and forth for quite some time – Hinata asking questions, and Itachi providing answers. But the girl was in the middle of reading out yet another inquiry when a lighthearted jingle cut through the air.

Blinking, she retrieved her phone from her pocket and flipped it open. "E-excuse me," she murmured, before looking at her message. After several seconds, she paled. "Oh no..."

Itachi frowned. "Is everything all right, Hinata?"

She glanced up at him, looking on the verge of tears. "I...I h-have to go..." Hurriedly, she began stuffing her things back into her bag.

"Hinata...Hinata, wait!" Itachi implored, standing and moving toward her. "Is everything all right?"

Breathing shakily, she murmured, "I...N-Neji's gotten worse, and...my sister just t-texted me that he's been moved to the hospital..."

Itachi flinched. "Oh my...Hinata, I'm so sorry – is there anything I can do?" The kindhearted man immediately felt his heart go out to the girl, and she paused, glancing at him.

"I...there's n-no need for you to trouble yourself," she murmured, shouldering her bag. "R-really, I've inconvenienced you enough."

"I agreed to this interview," Itachi replied sternly. "It was in no way an inconvenience. I just..." He didn't know how to admit it, as it didn't make much sense, but the man still felt partly responsible, somehow. "Let me drive you there – it would be much faster than taking the bus."

Hinata hesitated. "You...you would d-do that?"

"It would me my pleasure to assist you."

She blushed a bit. "I...thank you..."

Without another word, Itachi snagged his keys from the counter as he rushed through the hall, grabbing a jacket and flaring it around his shoulders. "Sasuke," he called through the house. "I am taking Hinata to the hospital – I shall text you when I know more."

The younger brother stuck his head out of his room, looking vexed. "What?"

"Neji's condition has worsened," Itachi replied. "I do not know more than that. Hinata needs to get to the hospital, so I have volunteered to drive her."

Shocked into silence, Sasuke merely watched them go.

Unlocking his car with the remote on his keys, Itachi sat in the driver's seat as Hinata took the passenger side, her bag resting by her feet. She looked worried, and Itachi made sure to keep his expression calm – he didn't want to worry her further. Backing out of the driveway, he threw the car into drive and sped down the road.

"Thank you again...for taking me," Hinata murmured. "I'm g-glad I can get there a bit faster now."

"It's no trouble." Itachi glanced at her, giving her a smile. "I'm sure he's fine – it's probably just a precautionary measure."

She didn't reply.

Itachi thanked his lucky stars that any cops seemed to have abandoned the area, and he managed to speed slightly and not get caught. Pulling into a nearby parking lot, he asked, "Do you want me to accompany you?"

Hinata still looked highly unnerved. "I...I d-don't want to trouble -"

"I want to make sure you're all right," he cut in. "Besides, it would cost you time if you got lost."

He didn't know why, but Itachi didn't want to leave her quite yet. Whether it was his protective instinct as an older sibling, or something else he wasn't sure. But this fragile female warranted his attention, and he had made up his mind that he would do all he could to ensure that she got what she needed.

She frowned at him lightly. "There's really no n-need for you to get so involved, Itachi...I..." She glanced away. "I appreciate your concern...though..."

"I have no other obligations," he replied. "And it would ease my conscience to know that you arrived safely, and that you found your way without too much trouble."

Hearing no further argument, he accompanied her out of the car, locking it behind him, and crossing the street to the large building. Sliding glass doors let them in, and Itachi headed straight for the lobby desk. Asking for the boy's room, he was told to go to room 617. Thanking the receptionist, he nodded to Hinata. "Let's go."

She only nodded, bag on her shoulder.

The elevator was empty, and remained silent as they rode to the sixth floor. Glancing at Hinata, Itachi saw that she had begun to steel herself. "Everything will be just fine," he offered, drawing her gaze. "I'm sure of it."

They moved down the hallway, counting up the doors until the proper number looked back at them. The door was shut. Hesitating, Hinata knocked on it softly, waiting until she heard a stern voice call, "Come in."

Glancing at Itachi, she saw him smile and nod before she opened the portal. Not wanting to intrude, Itachi offered, "I'll stay out here."

She nodded before stepping inside. The door snapped shut behind her, and Itachi heard no more.

He blinked at the door for several seconds before he jolted slightly. His phone was vibrating violently in his pocket. Glancing at it, he saw a message from Sasuke.

_Everything okay?_

Quickly, he typed back, _Not sure yet. I'm in the hall._

A few moments later, he received, _Are you going to stay?_

...I may as well.

Hands in his jacket pockets, he decided to sit in a chair not far from the doorway. Bracing his elbows on his knees, he prepared to wait.

A while later, the door opened again. Glancing over, Itachi saw Hinata looked down the hall in the other direction before turning to him. Once she caught his gaze, she stepped out and joined him.

"He's got meningitis," she murmured. "But...they think it's the v-viral kind, so...he should be okay in a week or two. They said that it's not as b-bad as bacterial." She wrinkled her nose slightly. "I...don't know much about it..."

Itachi gave her a small smile. "Well, I'm glad to hear that the diagnosis is not too severe. Is he awake?"

She nodded.

"May I speak to him?"

Hinata looked a bit taken aback, but nodded again. "I...don't see why not."

Standing, Itachi let the girl lead the way, stepping after she forewarned her cousin of his presence.

"I regret meeting you under these circumstances," Itachi offered, "but I'm glad to hear that you will be all right."

The boy managed a small, polite smile. "Thank you. I hope my cousin wasn't too much of a bother?" A teasing glint in his eye revealed that he meant no harm.

"She was a joy to speak to," Itachi reported. "And she did very well, up until we received news of your condition."

"I see. Thank you, Hinata," Neji said, nodding to his cousin.

"Of c-course."

"If it would not be too big of an inconvenience, perhaps we could finish our interview?" Itachi asked. "You could pick up where your cousin left off – I would assume that lying in a hospital be could leave one wanting for something to do."

Neji looked surprised. "I...don't see why we couldn't. If you have the time to spare, I'd be grateful."

Itachi nodded.

Hinata fetched her notebook, showing Neji what they had completed. Thanking her again, Neji took over, looking a bit more bright-eyed as he had his own turn to interview the older man. Itachi replied with earnest, glad to help, while Hinata watched them with a smile.

A while later, Neji announced, "Well, those are all of the questions I had prepared...it should serve me well in my final report. Thank you very much for your time, and for helping my cousin."

"It was my pleasure," Itachi replied, nodding. "I wish you a swift recovery, Mr. Hyuuga. Your questions and manner suggest that you are highly intelligent – I look forward to the day you join the ranks of law practitioners. I'm sure you'll accomplish much in the field."

Looking slightly awed at the praise, Neji nodded. "Thank you."

Nodding once more, Itachi gave his farewells and made his way from the room and down the hall. But as he waited for the elevator, he heard, "Itachi? W-wait!"

Looking over, he saw Hinata jogging toward him. "Yes?"

"I...wanted to thank you again...for a-all you did for me today," she said, slightly out of breath. "It means a l-lot to me."

"I was happy to help you, Hinata," Itachi replied honestly. "It was enlightening to spend time with you, and with your cousin."

Blushing a bit, Hinata hesitated. But after a moment she moved forward, stepping on her tiptoes, to give him a small peck on the cheek. "I enjoyed it t-too," she admitted, still blushing. Giving him a shy smile, she turned and beat a hasty retreat.

Blinking in surprise, Itachi barely heard the ding of the elevator, stepping in on autopilot. It wasn't until his phone jostled again that he snapped awake. Coughing in embarrassment and blushing lightly across the bridge of his nose, he glanced down to see Sasuke's name again.

_So? What happened?_

Clicking the keys, Itachi replied, _It's a bit of a long story – Neji has meningitis, though not too severely. Hinata was told he will be well soon._

After a moment, Sasuke replied again, _You've sure been gone a while – did it really take that long to get there and get things figured out?_

Itachi smiled, getting into the seat of his car. Before he left for home, he answered, _I finished my interview with Neji, as I felt it would work to do so. And I had a bit of a chat with Hinata. Tell me...is she in your grade?_

He waited until Sasuke replied. _Yeah, she is. Why?_

Smiling, he typed, _Because I believe I would not mind seeing her again._

* * *

**Hello everyone!**

So, here we have a new stand-alone ItaHina drabble from my 365 Day Writing Challenge! The theme was, "A Law Student", and I immediately had this idea pop into my head. I hope you like it! I certainly enjoyed writing it n_n

~BlackRoseDragon13


End file.
